realms_of_the_miasmafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Necrópole
"Thy soul shall find itself alone, amid dark thoughts under the cold stone; but revel not in solitude, for you live again -- the dead welcome thee among them" - Caliria, Narween, "Ode of the Lost Souls", 959 a.S Uma extensa metrópole sitiada por altíssimas muralhas de pedra negra, adornada por alcovas, torres e gárgulas, e sustentada por arqueantes arcobotantes sobre maciços contrafortes - a Necrópole se encontra na região norte do Miasma, onde o clima é gélido e a noite pode perdurar por meses. Embora sua localização não seja amplamente divulgada, aqueles com acesso à conhecimento obscuro e a rumores sussurrados dizem que esta jaz nas profundezas das "Terras Maculadas", uma região de terra amaldiçoada e hostil à própria vida. O folclore e as lendas da população nórdica dizem que no tempo dos ancestrais de seus ancestrais, as Terras Maculadas eram na verdade cobertas de florestas boreais, vales de clima ameno e fértil, e estuários subglaciais repletos de vida marinha. Contudo, tudo isso veio a mudar quando em uma amaldiçoada noite de inverno a neve derreteu sob a luz da lua de sangue; milhares de corvos tomaram aos céus; toda vela e lampião se apagou; a água tornou-se negra; e toda viva pessoa aquietou-se com medo quando seus familiares e amigos mortos bateram três vezes às suas portas à meia-noite, sussurrando para lhes receberem. Essa foi a maldita noite em que os Lordes das Criptas chegaram - em ruína, morte e pestilência. Que ao amanhecer, os cemitérios jaziam vazios, covas e tumbas arrombadas de dentro para fora, e as residências e locais que não trancaram as portas tinham dentro de si apenas memórias e silêncio. As árvores tinham as folhas pálidas, e, no horizonte, uma citadela de sombras tinha sido erigida pelos mortos. Narram que daqueles bravos cavaleiros e guerreiros que se aventuraram em direção ao castelo - em nome de sua honra, deus, ou desejo de resgatar seus entes queridos - os poucos que retornaram apenas podiam dizer, cada um de sua maneira, que estas terras não eram mais dos vivos. Mas que agora pertenciam aos lordes das criptas e sua princesa do cemitério. Da veracidade do conto não se há certeza, mas de fato - a Necrópole pode ser encontrada em um vale rochoso e ventoso, além de uma enevoada floresta de árvores mortas e retorcidas, suas altas muralhas escuras visíveis por sobre o topo das árvores.__TOC__ Características e População A Necrópole é uma cidade com ampla verticalidade, múltiplas altas torres projetando-se além do topo de sua muralha, construída principalmente de pedra negra e alvenaria cinzenta, com arquitetura em um estilo gótico de forma que seus edifícios e casas lembram catedrais, repletos de torres afiadas, arcobotantes e contrafortes, mausoléus e clássicas mansões, além de altos muros de pedra e ferro negro. Suas construções possuem poucas mas grandiosas e estreitas janelas, suas fachadas adornadas de portais, colunas, arquivoltas e a ocasional arcada; os pátios de seus prédios constituindo-se em claustros e átrios; e suas praças revelando-se como sendo grandes colunatas entre as edificações mais importantes. A metrópole jaz ilhada ao centro da bifurcação de um largo rio de água turva de aparência traiçoeira, que não reflete a luz mesmo se uma lamparina brilhar diretamente sobre ela. É uma cidade de parca iluminação, com poucos postes, lamparinas e luzes, que providenciam apenas o necessário para se guiar através de suas amplas ruas e encontrar as fachadas de suas edificações. A cidade se divide em duas metades espelhadas - aquela exposta à luz da superfície, e a situada no subterrâneo, em amplas passagens nas câmaras e cavernas sob a cidade superior. O peso da superfície é sustentado por vastas colunas de pedra natural - que foram esculpidas e adornadas para o mesmo estilo arquitetônico da cidade - e pela própria estrutura das edificações em si, sendo que alguns grandiosos prédios erguem-se até o topo das amplas câmaras subterrâneas. Fora este detalhe, a metade inferior da Necrópole não possui grandes diferenças de clima e arquitetura, senão pelo fato de que uma perpetual cachoeira flui como consequência de infiltração da água dos lagos na superfície, formando uma bela cascata cujas gotas refletem a luz da cidade, antes de cair sobre um estuário subterrâneo e formar um rio que corre como um canal pela circunferência do território. Habitada quase que exclusivamente por mortos-vivos, a Necrópole é, consequentemente, um local perigoso para aqueles cujos corações ainda pulsam. Não são raros os mortos-vivos de ocorrência natural desprovidos de consciência que vagam pelas ruas, jamais sendo um incômodo para seus semelhantes mas atacando de imediato qualquer entidade que ainda irradiar a ofuscante luz da vida. Os habitantes da Necrópole prestam tributo à Princesa do Cemitério, que é adorada como uma deidade local - é com sua benção que um ser vivo é convertido em um cidadão necropolitano, transcendendo a vida e a morte. Embora igrejas de outras deidades existam em seu terreno, a crença dominante jaz naquela que consideram ter o domínio absoluto sobre todos mortos-vivos. "Por mais que tente brilhar sobre nós, nenhum astro é capaz de ofuscar a verdadeira luz de nossa deusa." É um ditado local que logo se faz perceptível pelos que se aproximam do imponente castelo da regência da cidade-estado, ao lado do qual se situa a grande Arqui-Catedral da Princesa. Quanto mais próximo do local se está, mais hostil parece se tornar a atmosfera - o ar gélido e fino ao ponto de parecer quase desprovido de oxigênio; os pequenos córregos com cachoeiras que por ali correm refletem um céu estrelado ou dividido pela aurora magnética independentemente do horário ou da estação; e a luz vindo do céu e do sol parece opaca, bruxuleante e pálida. Governo e Administração A capital dos mortos se divide em 18 distritos, e seu território é composto por 10 regiões - embora à primeira vista as Terras Maculadas sejam inabitadas, são na verdade uma extensão do governo da necrópole, sendo classicamente divididas em ducados, condados e outras unidades de governo. Essas regiões, que se estendem muito além das Terras Maculadas, são classificados denominados de "Terras de Caça" pelos habitantes da Necrópole. Os dezoito distritos da Necrópole são: Blood, Night, Ashes, Ember, Flesh, Decay, Souls, Nightmares, Rust, Blight, Bones, Burials, Corpses, Curses, Dusk, Taint, Death e Rebirth. Já suas dez regiões são: Underworld, Wastes, Shambles, Nightmares, Graves, Haunts, Ruin, Penumbra, Nemesis e Hallows. A Necrópole é governada pelos Lordes das Criptas, como são conjuntamente chamados os representantes e líderes políticos de cada distrito, posição essa que coincide com poderes de governo sobre regiões correspondentes. Apesar de ser tradicionalmente um governo monárquico, possui fortes influências teocráticas, sendo que os Lordes das Criptas muitas vezes possuem títulos do clero. Os Lordes das Criptas da Necrópole são: * High King of the Risen, Aurath Sentine * Archduke of the Underworld, Lord of Blood and Night, Azriel Sanguine * Archduke of the Wastes, Nomarch of Ashes and Ember, Hesy-Ra * Duke of Shambles, Reverend of Flesh and Carrion, Lumorn the Defiler * Duchess of Nightmares, Keeper of Souls and Despair, Narween Caliria * Count of Graves, Bishop of Bones and Burials, Vendrake Voidbringer * Countess of Haunts, Cardinal of Corpses and Carrion, Violet Evangeline Marie * Baroness of Ruin, Vizier of Rust and Blight, Nefer-ankh Iritis * Baroness of Penumbra, Deacon of Dusk and Taint, Aura Eterna Residentes Conhecidos * Mystia Hellscythe * Haruna Sephiroth * Ancião dos Ossos, mentor de Sion Duskwalker Categoria:Cidade-Estado